


More Than This

by magtastical (orphan_account)



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4476338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/magtastical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Day One of Seblaine Week 2015: Post Glee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than This

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song More Than This by One Direction (because I suck at titles and seriously picked a random 1D song)

Blaine tried to fight back the tears that threatened to spill. He and Kurt had been over for months by now but the finalization of their divorce today kept the whole ordeal fresh in his mind. And it hurt. A _lot._ He felt empty.

He stared at his barely touched drink. He’d come here to get drunk and forget about Kurt but now that he was here he didn’t want to. He didn’t really know _what_ he wanted. He felt detached and hazy, something which had nothing to do with alcohol and everything to do with the aching loneliness in his heart.

“Blaine?”

Blaine’s eyes snapped open. He’d recognize that voice anywhere because that voice had been haunting him for three years. A distant memory of shared laughs, of secret smiles, and furtive looks. A distant memory of what they could have been.

He spun around on his barstool. “Sebastian,” he breathed out. Maybe he was imagining it but Blaine was positive he could see a look of longing in Sebastian’s eyes. He wasn’t really sure _why_ the look was there though.

Sebastian quirked his eyebrow at Blaine, taking note of the fact that the other man was alone. “So, you finally escaped the old ball and chain.”

Blaine turned back around and let his eyes drop to the amber liquid in his glass. “You could say that,” he whispered.

“That was insensitive.” Sebastian slipped into the seat beside Blaine. “I’m sorry you got a divorce.”

“I don’t need your sympathy, Sebastian.” He let out a hollow, bitter laugh and shook his head. “It’s not as if it’s genuine anyway.”

“Perhaps not.” Sebastian gave Blaine a small smile. “But I am sorry about how you feel. Breakups are hard enough. Divorce? That has to be worse. Other than that, no, I’m not sorry. You know how I feel about Kurt.”

“I don’t really want to talk about it.”

“Then what do you want?”

“To forget. I just want to _forget._ ” Blaine hung his head and clasped his fingers behind his neck, resting his elbows on the bar. “I gave that man six years of my life. Six _years_. And it was all for nothing.”

“I could help you forget.”

Blaine raised his head and looked at Sebastian, considering the offer. His attraction to the taller man was undeniable. He’d always been attracted to him, had always tried to keep that to himself. He had to admit that he wanted it (had always wanted it) and now that he was single he _could_ have it.

“Okay.”

“Wait, really?” Sebastian gaped at Blaine for a moment but recovered quickly, “Let’s go to my place then.”

Blaine hopped off the bar stool. “After you.”

**

Blaine pounced on Sebastian the moment the apartment door was shut behind them. He’d thought that being alone (and sober) in a cab with Sebastian would make him feel awkward but it didn’t. The exact opposite actually. He _swore_ he could feel the heat radiating from Sebastian’s body and the longer he sat there the hornier Blaine got. So, by the time they arrived at Sebastian’s apartment Blaine was desperate to get some.

Sebastian let out a noise of surprise but then kissed back with enthusiasm. He moaned and let Blaine’s tongue slip into his mouth. Twisting his hands in the fabric of Blaine’s shirt, Sebastian pulled the shorter man closer. Sebastian wrapped his legs around Blaine’s waist (because what else can you do when being pressed against a door). Blaine’s hands slipped down to Sebastian’s ass to support him.

Sebastian let his head fall against the door with a thud, his breathing ragged. “Wow. You’re a lot stronger than you look.” He panted in a strained voice.

“Boxing.” Blaine said by way of explanation. He pressed Sebastian even harder against the door and bit down on his earlobe.

Sebastian gasped in pain and pleasure. He pressed his hips forward, trying to get more friction as Blaine licked and sucked at his neck. Sebastian turned his head to side to give Blaine better access, letting out needy whine when Blaine scraped his teeth roughly across his neck and bit down.

_Fucking hell_. He’d always thought that Blaine’s whole bashful school boy look had been hot but this side of Blaine was even hotter. The way that Blaine was basically asserting his… _dominance_ over Sebastian… he’d never been so turned on before. He felt dizzy with desire. He wanted Blaine inside of him. No. he _needed_ Blaine inside of him.

He tugged Blaine’s shirt off and dropped it to the floor. Sebastian let his hands wander over Blaine’s torso, the other man’s skin hot beneath his fingers.

“B-bedroom.” Sebastian gasped out, whipping his own shirt over his head and dropping it.

One of Blaine’s hand slid up to Sebastian’s back. Sebastian tightened his grip on Blaine’s waist with his legs and leaned forward. Blaine pulled Sebastian away from the wall and carried him to the bedroom.

“You know, I can say with absolute certainty that I have _never_ been carried to my bedroom before.”

With a smirk, Blaine tipped Sebastian onto the bed and climbed on top of him. Sebastian threw his head back when Blaine licked his abs, tracing the contours. Sebastian’s shivered, his body hot with arousal, when Blaine’s mouth closed around his nipple and sucked _hard_.

Blaine nipped and bit across his chest and abdomen, leaving behind hickeys and teeth marks. He swirled his tongue around the belly button then dipped inside the small crevice.  
Blaine moved down Sebastian’s body and unbuttoned his pants. Sebastian lifted his hips so Blaine could tug the pants off.

Sebastian’s breathing quickened when Blaine’s lips closed around the head of his cock. He couldn’t help but gaze at Blaine with admiration when he took all of his length into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and sucking. Sebastian’s hips jerked up but Blaine’s arm came up and pressed him down into the mattress. Sebastian twisted his fingers in the blankets, and tried to keep himself from pushing up into the wet heat of Blaine’s mouth. 

Blaine knew what he was doing. Every lick along the shaft and across the slit had Sebastian trembling. This was probably the best blow job he’d ever received.

“Oh _fuck_.” Sebastian gasped. “I’m so close.”

Just when Sebastian was about to come, Blaine pulled off – leaving Sebastian’s cock throbbing and leaking in the cool air. Sebastian whined in confusion, bucking his hips in search of Blaine’s mouth, but the sound was cut short when Blaine crashed their lips together. The taste of himself in Blaine’s mouth drove his crazy. He needed more. 

“Oh _god_. Fuck me. _Please_.”

Blaine pulled away and teased Sebastian’s nipples. “Do you have lube and condoms?”

Sebastian nodded and pointed at the bedside table. “Top drawer.”

Blaine shimmed out of his pants and briefs before pulling the drawer open and getting a condom and a tube of lube. He poured some lube onto his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it up a bit. “Ready?”

Sebastian spread his legs open and nodded. He tried not to hiss when Blaine’s first finger breached his entrance. He’d never been on the receiving end before so he wasn’t used to the slight burning sensation but after a few minutes of Blaine sliding his finger (roughly) in and out Sebastian found himself craving more.

“More.” Sebastian begged, too turned on to feel any shame in his needy begging.

Blaine smirked and plunged a second finger in beside the first. Sebastian did hiss this time but the burn quickly turned to pleasure and he found himself pushing back onto Blaine’s fingers. He writhed with pleasure and mumbled incoherently when Blaine crooked his fingers up.

“M-More.”

“So _needy_.” Blaine laughed but he complied, adding more lube and slipping in a third finger.

Sebastian rocked back on Blaine’s fingers, trying to get them to brush against that spot again. Unfortunately, Blaine seemed more intent on teasing them. He scissored his fingers without pushing them in deep enough to brush Sebastian’s prostate.

“ _Please_.” Sebastian pleaded.

“Please what?” Blaine teased. “What do you want? Tell me.”

“You.” Sebastian choked out. “I need you in me. Oh _god_.” He sobbed out in need as he felt Blaine’s fingers brush his prostate. “I want you to fuck me so hard I won’t be able to walk tomorrow. _Please_!”

Blaine pulled his fingers out and dug around in the blankets for the condom. He ripped the packet open and rolled the condom onto himself. “I think I can do that.” He smirked, spreading lube on his cock.

Blaine settled himself between Sebastian’s legs and lined himself up. He took a deep breath and pushed in slowly, careful not to hurt Sebastian. Blaine bottomed out and gave Sebastian a moment to adjust.

“You can move now.” Sebastian whined, wiggling his ass in an attempt to get Blaine to start fucking him.

Blaine grunted and pulled almost all the way out then slammed back in. Sebastian moaned and wrapped his legs around Blaine’s waist, digging his heels into Blaine’s ass. Blaine fell into a relentless pace. The bed creaked and banged against the wall from the force of the thrusts.

“ _Harder_!”

Blaine nodded and drove even harder into Sebastian, hitting his prostate with every thrust. Sebastian threw his head back and groaned. He pushed back on Blaine’s cock, meeting him thrust for thrust and causing Blaine to go in deeper. He had no idea why he’d never bottomed before. It felt fucking _amazing_. 

The sex was rough, hot and amazing. The only sounds in the room were the slap of skin, the creak of the bed, the bed banging on the wall, and their harsh breathing.

“Oh god. Oh god. Oh god.” Sebastian mumbled.

His head felt fuzzy. He was lost in pain and pleasure. Blaine was giving him exactly what he asked for. He was pounding into him so hard that Sebastian was sure his entire ass would bruise. And he was loving every second of it.

“I’m so close.” Blaine grunted. 

Sebastian mumbled back an unintelligible response, too far gone in the moment to think clearly, and reached down to grasp his own leaking erection. He had a feeling he could come on Blaine’s cock alone but he didn’t really want to put that to the test right now. He just wanted come. _Hard_.

He jacked himself off in time with Blaine’s thrusts. Sebastian was getting closer and closer to the edge with each thrust.

“ _Blaine_.” Sebastian yelled as he came. He wasn’t sure, but Sebastian swore that he saw stars. He couldn’t remember ever having an orgasm that intense before. He heard Blaine come above him but he was barely aware of the other man at this point.

“Hey.”

Sebastian groaned and opened his eyes. He looked down at himself and noticed that Blaine had cleaned the come of off his body. He turned his head to see Blaine looking at him apprehensively.

“What?” He asked groggily.

“Should I leave?”

Sebastian stared incredulously at Blaine for a moment. “No.” He climbed under his convers and held them up for Blaine.

Blaine’s shoulders sagged in relief at Sebastian’s answer. He climbed into the bed and cuddled up against Sebastian’s chest, noting how _right_ it felt to have Sebastian’s arm slung protectively over his waist.

**

Sebastian blinked his eyes open and smiled softly when he realized his field of vision was completely filled with a mess of curly hair. He slipped out of bed quietly, not wanting to disturb Blaine, and dug a pair of boxers and a t-shirt out of his dresser. After he was (somewhat) dressed he headed for the kitchen.  
He bustled around the room, pulling out the necessary ingredients to make pancakes and trying to ignore the twinge of pain he got with every step. He was just combining the ingredients together when he heard footsteps. 

He glanced up to see that Blaine had apparently rifled through Sebastian’s dresser and put on the largest sweatshirt he could find. And _damn_ that was an adorable sight.

“Sebastian?” 

Sebastian pursed his lips and set his whisk down. He didn’t like the wariness in Blaine’s tone. “Yeah?” He looked into Blaine’s uncertain eyes.

“What was that?”

Sebastian frowned. “What was what?”

“Last night. Was that just a hook up?”

“Alright Killer,” Sebastian said. “Let me tell you Sebastian’s rules of hooking up. Rule number one: Never hook up with someone you know. Rule number two: never let the hook up come to your house. Rule number three: never beg to be fucked. And rule number four: never cuddle with the hook up after sex.”

Blaine eyed Sebastian with confusion. “You broke all of those.”

Sebastian picked his whisk back up and started whisking the pancake batter. “Exactly. It wasn’t just a hook up for me.”

“It wasn’t?”

Sebastian set the whisk down again and stepped closer to Blaine. “Blaine. I have been in love with you since high school. Why do you think I hate Hummel so much? I was jealous, though I would never have admitted that back then. That’s why I didn’t go to your wedding. I couldn’t sit through that.”

“Really?” Blaine reached out and ran his fingers absently down Sebastian’s arm while he thought about what the other man had said. “That’s so sweet.” He smiled, gazing up at Sebastian.

“Hey now, don’t go thinking I’m a hopeless romantic.”

Blaine hooked his arms around the back of Sebastian’s neck. “I would never.” He giggled, pulling the taller man down for a kiss.

Sebastian rolled his eyes but melted into the kiss, immediately slipping his tongue into Blaine’s mouth. Blaine moved his hands to Sebastian’s waist. He let them slide down to Sebastian’s ass, cupping each cheek and squeezing.

Sebastian yelped in pain and pulled away.

“Did that hurt?” Blaine batted his eyelashes and squeezed Sebastian’s ass again.

“ _Yes_.” Sebastian hissed.

“Well, you did ask for it. You said, and I quote, ‘I want you to fuck me so hard I won’t be able to walk tomorrow.’ It’s not my fault your butt is sore.” He grinned and squeezed Sebastian’s ass again.

“You motherfucker.”

“More like sebbyfucker.” Blaine winked.

Sebastian walked back over to the pancake batter and continued stirring it. “You… are _so_ not funny. At _all_.”

“Actually… I think I’m hilarious.”

“Yeah… you keep telling yourself that, Killer.”


End file.
